Enterprises make substantial investments in databases and associated storage for critical enterprise data. Database analysis is thus an important part of database management and performance. A number of tools have been proposed or suggested for analyzing database performance. EMC Grab™ from EMC Corporation, for example, is a utility (daemon) that is run locally on each host to gather and report storage-specific information. EMC Grab™ can be employed, for example, to obtain information about the databases on a given host and thereafter identify and correct performance issues.
Nonetheless, there is currently no mechanism for comprehensive scripted collection and interpretation of performance metrics for database applications, storage and hosts across a plurality of vendors. A need therefore remains for improved methods and apparatus for database analysis. A further need exists for vendor independent, non-obtrusive and comprehensive scripted collection and interpretation of performance metrics for database applications, storage and hosts.